Vessel
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Universe. The jewel wanted her to become their vessel by mating a demon. [One-shot]


_**Vessel**_

...xXx...

A pair of blue eyes glanced at the calendar for a moment and saw a date, tomorrow's to be specific, circled in red. Another five years had passed by. Tomorrow, she would have to move again. A weary sigh escaped her full lips. She didn't know to where she should go. The nearest city from her location here was Kyōto, so she might as well visit the historical city before deciding where to go. Pulling out her black backpack, she started stuffing in the few things she owned. It took her less than ten minutes to have her things ready.

Reaching under her pillow, she then took out the one thing she wished to destroy: the Shikon no Tama. The cursed trinket had taken four years to complete before they defeated Naraku a year prior. Her purpose was served, so she was pulled back to her own time. The well had closed afterwards. Three months was all the time she needed to move on. It didn't take as long as she had thought it would. Perhaps, she had expected such an outcome, and she was more than ready to accept it as it was. Besides, she had to move forwards, and she did. She had thought the adventures she had in the past would stay as memories.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Those memories haunted her every waking hour ever since the day she realised she could not grow older than 25. Tomorrow was seventy years since the well closed. Her mother and Souta would never mention anything about her never-aging state because she knew they loved her for who she was, but she didn't feel the same. She hated herself. Since she didn't want them to worry, she left the house after her grandpa passed away, wandering around the country and moving from one city to another after a few years to avoid being asked why she remained young.

All this time, she knew the Shikon no Tama had played a part in her immortal state, so she had wished upon the jewel to end its existence in this world. However, the gods seemed to have other plans as the cursed jewel did not disappear. She tried to burn it even though she had noticed the gleaming barrier around the jewel. Of course, it was only a waste of time and effort. One day, she had this crazy idea: throwing the jewel into the sea. She did try, but to her utter disappointment and dismay, the jewel reappeared at her side the next morning. Decades ago, someone had tried to steal it, thinking it was her treasure, but of course, the jewel returned to her. Because of those incidents, she finally concluded: the jewel had its own mind, and it chose to stick with her.

Really, the jewel had brought nothing but disaster into her life, but through all of that, she found her perfect man, or demon in her case.

Sesshōmaru.

She had never gotten the chance to tell the demon lord about her feelings, her love for him and only him until this very day. During their temporary truce, she had noticed what everyone did not: his subtle show of emotions through his body language. Rin was the proof that he had feelings, just like humans. He just had a tight control over his emotions.

Showing emotions to your opponents was a sign of weakness. That was what he had told her long ago when she asked him. The moment he started asking about her era, her feelings for Inuyasha gradually dissipated. Well, she still loved him, but only as a brother. No matter how hard Inuyasha tried, she knew he would always see Kikyo in her, so lover was no longer an option. And when she evaluated her feelings again, she found her infatuation for Inuyasha was a mere puppy love and nothing more. After all, he was her first hero.

Lying down on her bed, she held up the jewel and murmured at the swirling ball, "I wish you can tell me what you want."

She had tried countless selfish and unselfish wishes to see if it would work, but it did not even react, not a bit. Turning to her side, she stared at the glowing jewel. From Sango's story, Midoriko and the demons were still fighting within the jewel. Priestess and demon... Could it be that she needed a demon to wish upon the jewel, too? It was possible even though it didn't make any sense.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Demons were still around. She knew this because sometimes, she could feel their auras when she didn't mask her power. More than once, she wondered what happened to Sesshōmaru, but she never dwelled on it for long. A sad smile appeared on her face as she imagined him happily mated with a beautiful demoness. She shook her head and sighed. Her theory might not work, but it was worth a try. She would have to track down a demon when she walked around the city tomorrow. Although she might not like what she would find if she met Sesshōmaru again, she still wished to see him. If… if he was unmated, she would tell him her feelings. Otherwise, she would pray for his happiness.

Before sleep claimed her mind, she muttered, "I wish I could find you, Sesshōmaru…"

Unknown to her, the barrier around the jewel crackled in a split second.

...xXx...

Humans had invaded the spaces, just like the only woman he had ever loved told him a few centuries ago. He wondered what she was doing now. She must have a happy life with her husband, children and maybe a couple of grandchildren. It was hard for him to imagine her with someone else, so he never bothered trying. The human priestess already reserved a big place in his heart by the time she was pulled back to her own time.

He had waited for her, but he never approached her. When she was grieving for the loss of her second family, he offered no comfort because he was afraid. Yes, he, the former Lord of the Western Lands, was afraid. He did not know what to expect when it came to her. She might want to forget about her past, and if he entered her life, he might destroy her happiness as no one wanted to be haunted by their past. Thus, by the time she had moved on, he had left, or maybe the correct term was run away. He didn't want to see her falling in love, dating, marrying and having children with someone else.

Centuries ago, before he met her, he would kill anyone who would suggest his mating with a human woman, a priestess no less. Now, however, he would proudly do so, but it would be only her and her alone. His view of humans did not change, or maybe got worse as he learned how they would want to destroy each other for power. He shook his head mentally. There was no use to think such thoughts anymore. Right now, he should consider about what one of his old allies just said.

_"Nobody can live alone, Lord Sesshōmaru."_

Maybe it was time to look for a mate. He, after all, wanted to have his own pups, be it full demon or half demon. Then suddenly, he felt the pull. He didn't know what, but the force made him look across the busy street of Kyōto. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes found her.

She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a worn red T-shirt. A black backpack was on her back. Her hair was held up in half pony tail. Despite the lack of make-up, she looked so natural, so beautiful. He snapped out of his thoughts as he realised she was getting further away. She was walking in the opposite direction of him, so she did not notice him. And in this sea of people, he doubted she would. So many questions ran through his mind as she didn't look old at all. But, that didn't really matter now. What mattered was he couldn't lose her. This time, he would go to her.

For once in his lifetime, he cursed under his breath when he saw the crossing light turn red. He quickly traced back his way, knocking aside a few people in the process. Still, he continued without offering any apology. They would know that he was in a hurry. As he met another crossing road that just turned green, he practically ran across the street. And soon, he caught her slim wrist. He never gave her the chance to react as he pulled her into his arms. Her unique scent invaded his senses immediately, and he never felt so peaceful.

As he felt her stiffen, he whispered, "Kagome…"

She seemed to know who he was as she relaxed immediately. After they basked in each other's embrace, he reluctantly pulled away. The feel of her within his arms was too good that he felt reluctant to let her go. He stood still and let her inspect him. She would be able to recognise him even though his long silver hair was brown, and his golden eyes were concealed with dull brown eyes. He would let her see him without the concealment spells when they were alone.

Out of everything, he did not expect her tears after she was done.

"S-Sesshōmaru…?"

She seemed to think he was a figment of her imagination. He let out a small smirk. "This Sesshōmaru assures you that you are not dreaming, Miko."

He never budged as she threw herself at him and cried. She clung onto him tightly while chanting "Don't go" over and over again. And he never did, not any more.

...xXx...

The morning light of the sun behind her closed lids woke her up from her beautiful dream. Just like any other night, she dreamed of Sesshōmaru. In her dream, she met him again, and she confessed her feelings for him. What made the dream so beautiful was he returned her feelings and asked her to become his mate. Of course, she accepted immediately.

As she moved her hand to block the blinding light, she froze. She just realised that she was stark naked under the blanket, and the soreness between her legs assured her that she had lost her innocence last night. She then slowly sat up. Trembling hand reached over the right juncture of her neck and shoulder. As soon as she felt the bite mark, she lost her breath. Last night was not a dream?

"Good morning, mate."

Startled, she turned to the only demon she loved. _Sesshōmaru…_

Without the concealment spells, he was still the same demon she knew. The only difference was his modern attire. Unlike yesterday, where he wore a blue bottom-up shirt and black slacks, today, he was wearing a white, short sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants. It seemed no matter what he wore, he would still be deliciously handsome and… he was hers!

Sesshōmaru put down the tray he had brought up for his mate. He never did this for anyone else. But, Kagome was his female now, so it was only logical for him to provide for her, regardless of what era they may be in. Moreover, he would need to assist her with her newly acquired abilities. He doubted she even knew what had happened to herself. A few hours after he marked her, he finally noticed the changes in her. Her round ears became pointy like his, and her blunt nails had turned into claws. Aside from the crescent moon that was identical to his, she had no facial markings and no fangs. She looked very much human if she hid her ears and claws. How she went through such changes, he had no clue.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was so quiet, but he was sure she could hear it.

She blushed scarlet. "I'm good!"

As soon as her voice reached her now sensitive ears, she winced.

Before she could hurt herself further, he held her hands in his. "Careful."

She looked at him in confusion, and he showed her the claws while lightly brushing her pointed ear.

Wonder filled her expressive blue eyes. "How?"

"Regretfully, I do not know how and why."

Her eyes glazed for a moment before she whispered, "The jewel…"

He raised an eyebrow. Soon, both eyebrows rose into his hair line when the sparkling jewel from her bag floated towards her. He blinked. Before he could utter anything, his breath hitched. She started glowing along with the jewel. Her blue eyes almost turned white, and he grabbed her shoulder in panic when she stayed that way for more than five minutes. "Kagome."

As she blinked, the light along with the jewel disappear instantly. She looked up at him with a small smile. "It is done."

"…"

"The jewel… they want me to become their vessel. In order to do so, I have to mate a demon."

He narrowed his eyes. "It can be any demon?"

"Of course not!" She winced again before sighing. It would take time for her to get used to this new hearing. "They said he has to be as powerful as I am."

"Hn." He was pleased to know that.

"The jewel is filled with half reiki and half youki. They have my reiki, so when you marked me, they used your youki to create the perfect vessel, me."

"So, you and the jewel have joined as one entity now," he concluded after a moment of contemplation.

She sighed. "That's the idea… and it took me over sixty-five years to get this answer."

Guilt. No one but she could make him feel such emotion. If only he was brave enough to approach her, then she wouldn't have had to suffer alone for so long. Even up to this day, he still wouldn't apologise to anyone, but he would make an exception for her and only her. Joining her in bed, he pulled her into his lap and embraced her small form. "I am sorry."

Momentarily forgetting her state of undress, she shook her head and buried herself further in his strong arms. "It's not your fault. In the past, we rarely spoke about personal feelings, so I can understand your assumptions. I know it's not in your nature to ask, but please do so when you're not certain. After all, we have a lot to learn about each other."

"As you wish, mate." The smile on her lips was sealed with his as they started their new lives together.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
